Dark Moon Lady's Talk Show Part 2
by Dark-Moon-Lady4eva
Summary: The last part of this show...suspense?


INTRO: Well, sorry it's been so long. My account got banned on the fifth for breaking one of the rules, which I have no idea what. So to make up for it, I've written the rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Talk show. I kind've made it short, since I am so damn lazy and I also ran out of ideas. Well enjoy and have fun!! I wanna thank Lady-Date for buying me a Kendo stick! Thanks Lady! - Dark Moon Lady *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DML: So, I decided to get off my lazy butt and hosted the rest of the show, since I had to.to.uh.hmm.I can't remember what. Oh! Now I do!  
  
Seto: Amazing.  
  
DML: I thought up of other stories before finishing my first!  
  
Seto: I'm not surprised.  
  
DML: Shut up, or else I'll have Marik beat the crap out of you!  
  
Seto: How can he do that? He's one and a half foot shorter than me.  
  
DML: You got a point there, Seto. Damn. *Sniff sniff* What's that smell?? Ugh! Disgusting! *Looks around the room to see Ryou smiling faintly*  
  
DML: Oh! Ryou!! That was sick!!!  
  
Ryou: That wasn't me. It was Tristan.  
  
DML: Then why are you smiling?  
  
Ryou: I just think it's funny. That's all.  
  
DML: Tristan!!  
  
Tristan: What?  
  
DML: You cut one, didn't you? *Crosses arms*  
  
Tristan: No. *Tries hard not to laugh*  
  
DML: Ugh. Seto, open the window.  
  
Seto looks around: There are no windows in the studio.  
  
DML: Crap. *Leaves in disgust*  
  
Ryou: Oh dear. I hope she won't come back waving a chainsaw around like last time.  
  
Seto: When was that?  
  
Ryou: About a year ago, Tristan made her so angry, she chased him around her apartment with a running chainsaw.  
  
Seto: Is she really that terrifying?  
  
Yami coming behind Ryou: Not as bad as Lady Date.  
  
Lady Date walks in: What was that, Yami?  
  
Yami: Nothing!  
  
Lady: Then why are you criticizing me?  
  
Yami: I wasn't!  
  
Seto: Let's hope she doesn't bring out the Kendo stick. *DML walking back with a Kendo stick*  
  
Yami runs out the studio screaming: AAAAHHHHH!!!!  
  
DML: What's his problem?  
  
Lady: He's scared of Kendo sticks.  
  
Seto: I wonder why. *Smirks*  
  
DML: This is only for a movie scene I'm showing in a while. I'm not gonna thrash anyone; except Tea.  
  
Seto: He thinks you are after him.  
  
DML: Now why would I do that? Yami knows I lo___ve the fact that he's a pharaoh!  
  
Seto: You what?  
  
DML: You heard me. Come on, let's get the show started again.  
  
Seto: All right. But can I leave?  
  
DML: Yes. I no longer need you here; you're useless to me now.  
  
Lady being sarcastic: Ouch. Hurtful words.  
  
DML: I'm a hurtful person. *Watches Seto leave*  
  
Lady: I'm a part of this show, right?  
  
DML: Yep. You're my co-host.  
  
Lady: Sweet.  
  
DML: Before I can begin, let's start with a little background on the previous episode. ^.^ First, for those who can't remember beans, like Joey, *points at Joey who's eating a taco* allow me to tell what's happening.  
  
Joey: Huh? *Mouth's full*  
  
Lady: Better yet, start off what you ended earlier.  
  
DML: Okay! Here it is!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DML: Hi everyone! Well after a long break, I decided to host the rest of the show! With me is my friend and co-host, Lady Date. And the people, Joey Wheeler, Marik Ishtar, Duke Devlin and Seto left because he doesn't want to be here. Oh well, his lost. So Joey, how exactly did Tristan and Duke meet Serenity? ^.^  
  
Joey: I'm really not sure. But Tristan insisted on picking her up from da hospital a few weeks after her eye operation. Course, I was against it. Why don't we let Serenity tell us?  
  
DML: Hey, I call the shots on this show!  
  
Joey: It's just a suggestion. -_-'  
  
DML: Oh. Okay. Uh, Serenity, come on down, hun!  
  
Lady: Don't forget Tristan!  
  
DML: Fine. You too, Tristan!  
  
Duke: Yeah, so I can beat his ass in!  
  
DML: Shhh! You're gonna ruin it! *Tristan and Serenity come down onto the set. Serenity hugs Joey and sits next to him and Duke tries to wale on Tristan, but is being held back by security*  
  
DML: Welcome to the show, Serenity, Tristan. Glad you can be here  
  
Serenity: I'm happy to be here, Dark Moon Lady.  
  
Tristan happily: Yeah! Same here!  
  
DML: So tell me, Tristan. How exactly did you meet Serenity?  
  
Tristan: Well, it's a long story, really. Joey here called the hospital to talk to Serenity using Tea's cell phone. He said that she was ready to come see him at the finals of Kaiba's tournament. He was wondering how she would get picked up. So I insisted and ran off to the hospital. I picked her up and we were on our way back to Domino City taking a train. Of course we stopped to grab some food on the go. Soon after we arrived at Domino City, these goons in cloaks started chasing us for some reason. Then we ran into Duke and.  
  
Duke interrupts: And I helped Serenity escape from them! Of course, it really wasn't that easy, with Tristan holding us back.  
  
Tristan: *Gets really pissed off* Hey! She asked me the question, not you, Dice Dweeb! As I was saying.  
  
Duke interrupts again: We managed to hide in a truck bed and Tristan told me everything. Even the fact that Joey was in the finals and being Serenity's older brother.  
  
Tristan: Quit interrupting me!  
  
Lady: Tristan, Duke. Calm down. One of you tell us.  
  
Duke: Then allow me to explain the story.  
  
Tristan: Over my dead body! *Tackles Duke*  
  
DML: So much for that story. *sweat drops*  
  
Lady: What do we do now?  
  
DML: I'm sure they'll work things out. Either that, pulverize each other. Uh, let's bring out our next guest, Tea. no scratch that. *Strikes Tea's name out with pen at least ten times* uh, come on out, Yami-Bakura and Ryou. *Duke and Tristan are still beating the crap out of each other as security guards try to stop them*  
  
Ryou walking out with his Yami behind: Hi, everyone!  
  
Bakura: *silence and sits down*  
  
DML: Glad you two can make it! *Tristan throws Duke on top of DML* AAHHH!! Guys!! Stop! I'm trying to run a show here!  
  
Duke: Sorry, Dark Moon. *Gets up and kicks Tristan up side the head*  
  
DML: Anyways, tell us about yourselves. *Totally doesn't care about Duke and Tristan fighting*  
  
Ryou: Well, one thing for sure.  
  
Duke: Take this you BEEP BEEP hole!! *Throws Tristan at camera and breaks it. Static*  
  
DML: Now that's just great. You guys really know how to screw things up, huh? Please tell me there's another camera.  
  
1st Cameraman. The one who got his camera smashed: Sorry, miss. This is a one-camera show.  
  
DML: Crap. Well, to the audience: sorry about this. It seems this show won't be back on the air until. some time, I guess. *Lady chases Tristan around with the Kendo stick, cussing him out*  
  
Lady: Uh. I thought I was the only one. Bye everyone! I hope the others won't get pissed off. 


End file.
